Heart Disappointment
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: KyungSoo marah pada BaekYeol yang selalu bikin Dorm berantakan. Karena tidak tahan, KyungSoo meminta Xiumin mengurusi Dorm Exo K dan dia sendiri mengurusi Dorm Exo M di China!


Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Anyeong haseyo!

Ini adalah ff EXO pertama saya ( yang mungkin ke gajeannya tingkat dewa ). Para member EXO ciptaan Tuhan dan saya cuma pinjam nama. Typo mungkin berterbangan (?). Mianhaeyo kalau biasnya jadi korban ( termasuk biasnya D.O *padahal aku ini biasnya D.O -_-). Ini ff hasil pemikiran saya. Jadi, selamat menikmati!

CHAPTER 1

"YAAA! INI SEBENARNYA DORM ATAU KAPAL PECAH EOOHH!? "

Teriakan skala 30 SR (?) sukses membuat seluruh isi dorm bagaikan kena saduran gempa vulkanik gunung merapi tahun 2010 lalu (?), hancur berantakan. Retakan hebat di tembok, rak-rak yang berjatuhan dan pecah-pecah (?) serta lantai yang penuh dengan baju-baju bekas macam-macam seperti keringat sampai debu-debu jalanan. Si empunya suara yang syok berat dengan keadaan dormnya yang persis seperti kapal Titanic yang sudah tenggelam itu naik pitam juga. Alhasil, lagi-lagi dia menimbulkan gempa dari hentakan kakinya peris seperti MV pertama EXO.

" YAA! SEMUANYA! IREONA!" pekiknya sambil menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali, yang benar-benar manjur membuat seisi dorm lebih hancur dari yang tadi.

Tentu saja, walau nggak ada yang keluar, tapi terjadi keributan di kamar para member disana.

DARI KAMAR BAEKYEOL…

" yaaa! Ada apa ini!? Kok ada gempa?! Apa kiamat sudah tiba?!"seru si Mr. Eyeliner dengan nggak nyambungnya.

Si official couplenya itu menjitak couple kesayangannya yang hobi merusuh itu dan selalu jadi couple rusuhnya di dorm. Siapa lag kalau bukan si happy virus?

"sembarangan! Ini pasti ulah si dongsaeng kita yang cerewetnya kayak emak-emak lagi ngangkut beras itu! (?) itu anak lama-lama makin tua juga! Sedikit-sedikit ngomeel mulu!" jawab plus omel Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bias melumer kemana-mana itu.

"ya! Kalau si D.O denger, bias-bisa kita…"

" BAEKYEOL HYUUNGG! AKU DENGAR ITU! KALAU KALIAN NGGAK KELUAR JUGA, JATAH MAKAN SIANG KALIAN KUSETOP SEMINGGU!" Ancam D.O dari luar, yang lagi-lagi membuat retakan hebat didinding dan lantai.

"ANDWAEE! Arraseo, kami keluar!" larang BaekYeol yang entah bagaimana ceritanya omongannya bisa seperti bocah SD yang lagi paduan suara.

SEDANGKAN KAMAR SUHO SEHUN

" Omo! kenapa lagi dengan KyungSoo?!" oceh si Leader, yang syok melihat jumlah retakan di dinding dan lantai yang nggak terhingga seperti lingkaran.

" hmm, kenapa lagi tih, Thuho hyung?" Tanya si cadel *plak! Yang baru masuk ke dunia nyata setelah berpetualang di negeri mimpi.

"Molla. Sepertinya KyungSoo ngamuk lagi."

Dengan rasa tanggung jawab, Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat BaekYeol yang diomeli oleh si Eommanya EXO. Yang mengomeli terus saja ngomel-ngomel ria bagai ember pecah tanpa menyadari keberadaan Suho. Lalu tiba-tiba, Kai muncul di samping Suho dan memandang official couplenya cengo. Disusul dengan Sehun yang masih mengucek-ucek matanya seperti iklan Rinso.

"kenapa lagi dengan KyungSoo hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"molla. Tapi kurasa dia sedang marah sekali dengan duo biang kerok itu." Jawab Suho.

Dengan polosnya, Sehun mendekati trio itu dan mulai bertanya. Padahal, dia itu tahu kalau saat si hyung pemilik kekuatan bumi itu lagi kayak orang dapet, maka…

"Hyung kenapa? Teriakan hyung itu benar-benar bikin dorm kita kayak kapal Titanic tahu. Lagian juga…"

"Sehun! Kau diam saja!" bentak KyungSoo lantang, sanggup ngebikin dorm bergetar-getar seperti digoyang genderuwo.

Yang di bentak hanya pundung di pojok ruangan. Kai berusaha menenangkan magnaenya yang gentle tapi berhati sensitive, sedangkan Suho mendekati KyungSoo.

"Ya, KyungSoo, waeyo? Pagi ini kau kelihatan…"

"Hyung! Hyung sudah ngerti kan kalau segala urusan masak-memasak plus kebersihan dorm ini diurus olehku!" potong D.O yang emosinya sudah sampai ke pucuk kepala.

" nee, arraseo. Tapi, ke..."

" tapi, kenapa tiap hari selalu saja berantakan eoo?!" potong D.O lagi.

" itu kan…"

Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan, D.O langsung mendeath glare duo rusuh dorm lagi. Lalu memandang Kai yang masih mojok di pojokan.

"KAAII!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menelan ludah. Gimana nggak takut coba, kalau official couplenya itu sudah seperti dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya dengan salibnya?

"Tolong bawa Tao dan Xiumin Hyung kesini, sekarang!" pinta D.O garang.

Takut, Kai langsung berteleportasi dan kembali membawa ketiga hyung asal chinanya dalam waktu 20 detik. Kedua objek yang habis di bawa Kai itu cengo memandang dorm member-member EXO Koreanya sudah nggak berbentuk.

"Tao, cepat kau kembalikan keadaan ruangan ini seperti semula dengan Time controlmu, Xiumin Hyung, gantikan aku mengurusi Dorm ini. biar aku yang mengurus dorm di China." Pinta D.O, nada bicaranya melunak. Seperti orang pengen nangis. Beda sekali dengan nada bicaranya tadi yang seperti serigala mau makan tadi.

"YAA! KyungSoo! Andwae!" larang duo couple rusuh lagi.

"Waeyo!? Kalian selalu bikin tempat ini rusak total! Alasannya tiap hari selalu saja sama! Cuma bercanda, bercanda dan bercanda! Hyung pikir nggak lelah aku dan Suho Hyung membereskan ini semua!? Kalau terus begini, sama saja kalian nggak mengakui keberadaanku yang mengurusi kalian! Persis seperti budak! Daripada begitu, lebih baik kalau aku ke China saja kan? Kalian bisa bebas tanpa adanya aku kan!?" pekik D.O emosi. Airmatanya sedikit keluar.

"Aahh! Bukan itu maksudnya!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Dwasseo! Aku mau pergi! Anyeong!"

D.O menarik lengan Kai. Kai yang mengerti maksud Hyungnya langsung berteleportasi ke China. Sedangkan para manusia yang ada disana memandang kepergian KaiD.O itu sendu. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hati BaekYeol. Suho menghela nafas.

"Tao, cepat kau lakukan apa yang diminta KyungSoo. Xiumin Hyung, Tolong kau urusi kami selama KyungSoo tidak ada."

Suho lalu memandang BaekYeol.

"Kalian, minta maaflah pada KyungSoo. Kalian sungguh menyakiti perasaannya."

Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung melarang. "Andwae! Tadi Kris Hyung bilang jangan temui KyungSoo Hyung sampai suasana hatinya membaik.

"Nah, kapan-kapan kalian temui dia dan minta maaflah." Pinta Suho. Nada bicaranya sendu. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semuanya lalu ikut meninggalkan tempat itu, kecuali Tao yang sedang melakukan titah D.O dan BaekYeol yang melamun, memikirkan sesuatu.

_ CHAPTER 1 END _


End file.
